


Please Bite Something

by Overloadextravaganza



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gross Misunderstandings, Some bad language, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overloadextravaganza/pseuds/Overloadextravaganza
Summary: When Jane and Charles announce their engagement, William Darcy finally finds out who Jane's sister is and he instantly doesn't like her. Elizabeth thinks he's a stick in the mud and some other choice words. Will they overcome their past and their differences for the sake of their friends and family? Probably, but not without some awkward situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been years since I've published something and I thought it was time to get back on the horse again. This is my first foray into JAFF territory, and I'm rather excited about it! And in addition, this is also my first time posting on AO3. If you think it seems familiar, it's also posted on FF under a different name (I'm not plagiarizing, I promise) 
> 
> I've had this particular idea for a while. It's a modern P&P variation. It will follow the canon, but not too closely (hence the variation) I'm taking liberties to make it all fit. It follows the general thorough line of the original, so don't worry that it's going to wildly spin off. That only happens in the beginning then we'll get back on track.  
> I'm curious to see what everyone thinks!
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One**

William Darcy was the king of holding grudges. He didn't hate a lot of people. He disliked many, sure, but hating people didn't often happen to him. However, once that hate struck, it was very hard to let go of, if it happened at all.

So when Elizabeth Bennet walked into the pub one Friday afternoon, he automatically gritted his teeth and balled his fists. He hoped she wouldn't come over. He doubted that she even remembered him. They had only met a handful of times and that was over half a decade ago. She was frowning as she looked around the room, but when her eyes fell on his group, her face lit up and started walking over. Jane looked up from her conversation with Caroline and Charles when she approached. "Lizzy! You made it!"  
Elizabeth hugged her sister in greeting. "Sorry I'm late. I had a client meeting, it ran a little long."  
Charles got up and kissed her on the cheeks, "No biggie, we're just happy that you could make it."  
She nodded to Caroline somewhat coolly, who seemed to reciprocate the feeling, before her gaze landed on Will. He felt like he was engulfed by flames. He wanted to punch her. Instead he just breathed in deeply. Charles turned to him and said, "Let me make the introductions. I can't believe you guys haven't met yet!"  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "So this is the mysterious jet setting best friend. I should've have guessed. Hey Will."  
He frowned, but nodded and said, "hey."

Charles looked between the two of them. "I didn't know you guys knew each other."  
Elizabeth took the seat across from Will and shrugged out of her coat. "We met a few times when I was in college."  
Charles turned to him with an accusatory gaze. "Why did you never mention that?"  
Will turned to his friend. "I didn't know that Jane's sister Lizzy and Elizabeth were the same person."  
He wanted to say more, but Caroline put a hand on his arm and inter cut. "Now that everyone is reacquainted, shall we get on with it?"  
Elizabeth cast a sour glance in her direction and was about to say something when a waitress came over with 5 glasses of champagne. She raised a singular eyebrow at Charles and Jane, who were sitting next to each other and were looking quite excited. Jane handed everyone a glass and said, "So the announcement… Charles, do you want to do the honors?"  
"Yesterday, I asked this dear sweet creature to marry me and she said yes."  
Immediately there was an eruption of noise and movement. There was kissing, clinking of glasses and admiring glances for the engagement ring. Well, Elizabeth and Will admired the ring. Caroline was thoroughly underwhelmed. "Really Charles, don't you think Jane deserved better?"

He frowned at her, but Jane just said, "I think it's perfect."  
Caroline shrugged and said, before sipping her champagne, "I'm just saying, he could've afforded a diamond or two."  
From the corner of his eye he saw Elizabeth roll her eyes. Will, secretly agreed with the gesture. The ring was a simple design of solid yellow gold and three sapphires. It was understated and classy and although he didn't know Jane extremely well, it suited her perfectly.  
"I think it's great," Elizabeth said and smiled at her sister, who beamed back beatifically. Caroline, apparently deciding to ignore the whole mess said, "Have you guys decided on anything yet?"  
Her eyes shone. Will knew what that meant. She was going to take the first opportunity to inject some "taste" into the affair. Charles and Jane exchanged a glance and said, "We were hoping that Will would be the best man?"  
Will immediately perked up. "Yes of course!"  
"And Lizzy, will you be the maid of honour?"  
If synchronized facial expressions was an Olympic sport, Will and Caroline could've won gold.  
  
****  
  
Will made rapid strides away from the club, phone pressed fervently to his ear. His shirt was sticking to him in an uncomfortable fashion, but he didn't really care. The call switched over to voicemail. He pressed redial and tried again, still walking. After about 30 seconds a groggy voice finally answered, "Will? What is it? Is it Gia?"  
"No," Will admitted dourly, slowing his pace.  
"If no one has died why are you calling me at 2 AM?"  
"I ran into someone today…"  
"That's great! About time! Is she hot?"  
Will rolled eyes. "It was Elizabeth Bennet."  
A chuckled sounded from the other side. "Good for you! How's the old girl doing?"  
Will stared at his phone, perplexed. Finally he said, "I think she's good?"  
"Awesome. I'm going back to sleep."  
"No wait! Why are you so cavalier about this?" There was a silence.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I ran into your ex and you act like it's no big deal." A hot burning feeling started to rise in Will's throat.  
"Because… it isn't?" The burning feeling was now engulfing his cheeks and part of his eyes.  
"What do you mean it isn't?! She broke your fucking heart!"

Will heard some shuffling, and then, "Yeah, she did. But I broke hers too. Where do you get this idea that it was a hostile break up?"  
The feeling had now taken over Will's eyes and was rapidly reaching the top of head. "Because you were moping about it for months and you never talked about it!"  
Will heard a soft 'oh'. Immediately the burning feeling turned cold in his stomach. It intensified when he heard, "Uhm, we wanted different things in life. Specifically I was sent to the Middle East and she wanted to stay here. That last year, we were already doing long distance, but it was just too hard."  
He stopped walking and leaned against a wall. He had the fleeting thought that he shouldn't do that, because it seemed like a prime spot for people to pee and or vomit on, but right now his emotions overwhelmed him too much to care about that sort of thing. He could always burn his clothes later.  
"Oh no…" He breathed.  
"What?"  
"I may have made a huge mistake."

***

After the announcement, the quartet had dinner. Will was very quiet, trying to work out what to do about the Elizabeth situation. She tried to engage him a few times, but he really wasn't capable of putting on a false face. He answered monosyllabic or just grunted in response to her questions, in the hopes that that would be a deterrent. What he had forgotten about her though, was that she was famously stubborn. Most of the time Charles or Jane, and sometimes Caroline would intervene by steering the conversation away from Will. However, during the coffee she asked, "How's your cousin doing?" He looked at her.  
Her round face was the picture of innocence. "He's fine. He's actually seeing someone at the moment."  
Elizabeth smiled, but he couldn't tell if it was forced or not. "That's awesome. What's she like?"  
"He is actually a culinary journalist." Will stared at her, for any clues. But she was still smiling and looking casual as ever. "I meant what type of person is he."  
"Oh you know, loud, impertinent, snazzy dresser."  
Elizabeth chuckled and leaned back, "Yeah, that sounds like Rick's type."  
"So, what venue do you think we should check out?" Jane asked rather loudly and the moment was over.

An hour after that, Will found himself in a club. Charles, with his puppy dog eyes and enthusiastic exclamations had convinced him despite his better judgement. Will wasn't a club guy, but this was a night of celebrations. They were joined by Lottie, a friend of the Bennet sisters, who was thrilled to hear the news of the engagement and to be asked as a bridesmaid. Will wanted to roll his eyes, but found that he really couldn't. It was unfortunate that he was going to be thrown together with this devil woman, but Charles was genuinely happy with Jane and Jane, despite her reserved nature, was clearly in love with the idiot. Will found he was actually joyful about the event and he felt honoured to be so included.

That didn't mean he enjoyed dance clubs. They were loud, cramped and he didn't really like dancing all that much. At least, not the drunken jumping and swaying people considered dancing here. Instead, he was standing near the bar, watching the others, sipping on a vodka.  
"You know for such a happy occasion you really are a grouch!" Caroline said loudly into his ear.  
Will shrugged. "You know I don't like these places!"  
"You know what I mean!" Caroline pushed her long hair out of her face in a most dignified manner. "Are you not happy for dear Charles and Jane?"  
"I am!" He responded, before taking another sip.  
"You just have a problem with the sister." Will shot her an exasperated look. Caroline just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not judging. She is a piece of work."  
Will frowned at that, but Caroline didn't go into it. She had instead turned to the bartender and was ordering another drink. When she turned back around again, some orange concoction in hand, he asked, "What do you mean?"  
Caroline shrugged, "Jane is great, but her entire family is so… small town. And brash."

Will had a lot of opinions about Elizabeth, but she had never come across as particularly brash. Then again… "Her laugh is really loud."  
"For example." They stood together observing the merriment around them. Will was about to call it a night, when Caroline put down her empty glass and grabbed his hand.  
"Come on! One dance won't kill you!" He tried to fight it, but Caroline was stronger than she looked and pulled him to the dance floor. She didn't let him go for at least half an hour.

Around 11, Will was accosted in the hall near the bath rooms by Charles. "Hey man, are you having a good time?"  
Charles was leaning against the wall, like he had been waiting for Will to come out. He probably had.  
Will shrugged. "This isn't really my scene. I was thinking of going home."  
"Aw… come on! You barely danced! This is my engagement party!" Charles said with an enthusiastic grin on his face. Will put a finger in his ear to test if it still worked.  
"I am sure Caroline will throw you another one," He responded dourly.  
Charles, undeterred, shrugged, "Probably, but it won't be as much fun. That will be all canapés and awkward slide shows and embarrassing relatives."  
Will chuckled. Like Caroline would ever allow an awkward slide show. "I just don't feel comfortable."  
A hand appeared on his shoulder. "You should dance with one of the girls. I bet Lizzy could show you some moves. And you really should be a little nicer to her."

Will looked up and for once Charles' face was completely serious. Will bit his lip and said, "She's not exactly my type."  
Charles rolled his eyes. "What type is that? Funny, intelligent, very pretty?"  
Will didn't want to admit any of that. When he knew her before he had always found her intriguing with her dark hair that was actually a million different shades and her hazel eyes. When she talked to people she had a way of tilting her head that made it seem like she absorbed everything you said like a sponge. But that was then, and now she was an enemy.  
"I suppose she's pretty, but she really is very crass." he finally managed.  
Charles shrugged, "You have impossibly high standards. No wonder you're still single. If you do leave, at least come say goodbye."

Charles walked out of the hall. Behind Will he heard a door slam shut. When he turned around, Elizabeth was standing there with a red face. His stomach sunk and he didn't know why. Finally she shrugged and pushed past him back to the dance floor. When he came out he saw her laughing with her friend Lottie and looking in his direction. He was glad the lighting was so dim, because he knew his cheeks were bright red. He didn't understand it. Sure he hadn't meant for her to hear that, but he also didn't like her and it's not like he had hidden his dislike of people before. Will looked around. He wanted to leave. But instead of doing the smart thing, he got a few more drinks instead.

He was slumped against the bar, a few hours later, when Elizabeth sidled up next to him. "So I'm crass, huh?"  
Will seriously considered denying it for a hot second, but what was the point? "Direct too."  
Elizabeth looked up at him. She wasn't a short woman, he was just very tall. "Anything else to complain about?"  
He sighed and said, "Listen I don't like you. But we're stuck together, so let's behave civilly."  
Elizabeth pursed her lips. In this light they looked rather seductive. Not that he was thinking about that. "You should listen to your own advice then."  
Will rolled his eyes, but didn't have a response.  
"What is your problem with me anyway?" He had hoped she wouldn't ask, because it wouldn't end pretty.  
He would do his best to restrain himself. He breathed in and out a few times. "I don't like what you did to Rick."  
"What do you mean, 'what I did to Rick'? I didn't do anything to him." She looked genuinely confused, but Will had drunk too much to care a lot.  
"You broke his heart and stomped all over it."  
"I broke his heart? Do you listen to what you're saying you ginormous ass clown?!" She was now standing in front of him, her finger poking in his chest. He felt the something rising and wriggling beneath her finger, but he couldn't name it.  
"You are just a heartless bitch." Her face was all astonishment, but before she could respond he had walked out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!
> 
> I hope you like the next one!

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth woke up with a strange, heavy object on her stomach. She tried to ignore it, because it could've been just a terrible capper to a pretty embarrassing and horrible evening. Then the object started to yell. It was a long drawn out  _'meeeeeehw'_ sound that could only mean one thing. She cracked an eye open and saw the biggest cause of affection and misery; her cat Blanket. He scooted closer to her face and yelled again.

She sighed, looked at the alarm clock which announced it was just past 10 AM and tried to sit up. Blanket jumped to the floor and looked up expectantly. Unfortunately Lizzy couldn't pay him a lot of attention because the other house guest, her massive hangover, made its presence known. She sat completely still for a minute, trying to suppress the nausea and headache. When she felt a little better, she felt for the bottle of water on her night stand and gulped it down.

 _This is exactly why you shouldn't drink, Lizzy,_ she thought to herself sourly. Blanket let out another yell, this time from the kitchen. Slowly she got up, careful not to upset her head and shuffled to the kitchen. She turned on the oven and her coffeemaker and grabbed the bowl. Without really looking she shook kibble in it and placed it on the floor. When she got back up the dizziness was overwhelming, so she slumped in a kitchen chair. She had to wait for the oven anyway.

Morosely she thought over last night. She was mad at Mr. Darcy (she was  _not_ going to humanize him with his first name), but she was also a little mad at herself. Alcohol made her too impulsive. She should've just let the comment go and laugh about it with Lottie, which is really what she had planned to do, but instead she confronted him and caused a big dang scene in front of everyone. Ugh, asshole.

The oven light clicked off and with the grace of a drunken dockworker she tossed in a few sausage rolls. She'd feel better once she had some food and caffeine in her. In the corner Blanket was happily chowing away.  
"You don't think I'm a heartless bitch do you?"  
Blanket just let out a 'prp.' She supposed it was better than nothing.

After breakfast Lizzy took a shower and went over the to do list of the day, which basically consisted of 'go to parents house' and 'ponder what to do about the bridesmaid situation'.  
She had wanted to bow out immediately, but really that would let Darcy win and she couldn't allow that. Aside from apparently aggravating him, she hadn't really done anything wrong. Also, she had a feeling that if she didn't do it, Caroline would somehow persuade the happy couple to let her take up the mantle. For some reason she had expected it anyway. Probably because she was a 'PR guru' and 'she knew all the best people didn't you know,' blah blah blah, absolute gag.

Elizabeth turned off the water and felt around for a towel. While she toweled herself dry a thought came to her. Maybe she could just hash this out with Darcy and neither Charles and Jane would ever know about it. There was only a small problem; she didn't have Darcy's number. Elizabeth contemplated asking either Charles or Jane, but they might want to know why and she wasn't known to be an excellent liar. She could also ask Caroline (gag) or… Rick. She hadn't spoken to him in a bit and he might think she was hitting on his cousin, which felt a little weird and awkward. Then again, Rick apparently was dating someone so why should he care if she was dating his cousin. It wasn't like he wasn't a hideous goblin man. He was reasonably attractive and intelligent and if he did his best he could be fu-.

_No! Bad Lizzy! Mad! Stay mad! He called you a heartless bitch not 24 hours ago!_

Automatically her fingers clenched. He really had outgrown his fun time self and was now a grade A douche, who apparently thought it was fine to yell at her in a club.

She got dressed in her most comfortable jeans and t-shirt and slumped back on her bed. Her eyes closed and her last thought before falling back asleep was,  _let future Lizzy deal with this._

* * *

The subway cart was stuffy, but relatively empty. Apparently no one was going to the ass end of nowhere on a Saturday afternoon, except for Jane and Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. If Jane was judging, Elizabeth didn't want to see it and Jane was far too gracious to mention it.

The train had left the city and was now chugging through an extended stretch of fields, right alongside a highway. Elizabeth frowned. The sun, now unblocked by buildings was shining right in her eyes.  
"We can move seats, if you're really bothered," Jane said. Elizabeth shook her head and turned her back to the window.  
"Nah, we're about to hit on that stretch of trees, so I should be fine."  
Jane nodded and turned back to her phone. Elizabeth studied her for a moment. For someone who had stayed out late the night before, Jane looked like she had just returned from a trip to the country. Her skin was flawless and dewy, she had absolutely no bags under her eyes and her hair was hanging in well behaved tresses off her shoulders.

Elizabeth on the other hand had all the markers of someone who was very tired and her hair was staticky and jumping in all directions. But if she had wanted her hair to do something normal, she shouldn't have fallen asleep with wet hair. She stared out of the window again, now that the sun had disappeared behind the trees.

"Lizzy…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Is it true that Will called you crass?"  
Elizabeth bit her lip. She really didn't want to deal with it today. This was supposed to be Future Lizzy's problem! A traitorous little voice in her head said,  _technically you are Future Lizzy_. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and instead she tried to scramble for a strategy.  
"Lizzy..." Jane's voice was a little exasperated.  
"Yes, he did," Elizabeth admitted calmly, although on her lap her fingers had curled hard into her palms.

"Is that what your fight was about?" Jane asked with a frown.  
That took Elizabeth by surprise. She had thought that Jane had been thoroughly distracted with dancing and happiness. "You know about that?"  
Jane just stared at her blankly. "We saw Will storm off and you looked like you could fell entire armies."

"Ah,"  
"So is that what the fight was about?" Jane asked again.  
Elizabeth rubbed her hands on her jeans. "Yes."  
Jane nodded thoughtfully and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Is that the only thing you had a fight about?"

Elizabeth cringed. Damn Jane and her persistence! It was a characteristic that she always somehow forgot about. Jane was such a kind and pleasant person that it seemed easy to place her in the 'pushover' category.

Elizabeth chanced a look at Jane, who was staring back. "He blamed me for the break up with Rick and called me a heartless bitch."  
Jane frowned and rubbed one of her cheeks. "You said that was a mutual thing."  
"Because it was!" The words echoed around the cart. A quick look around showed that no one paid them any mind.

"Then why would he do that?"  
"Because he's a douche," Elizabeth declared quickly, in a much lower voice.  
"Or could it be a misunderstanding?" This was classic Jane, always trying to come up with an explanation that made everyone look good. For once Elizabeth didn't like it. She just wanted her sister on her side.  
"I'm not saying what he did was okay," Jane hastily added, "But that doesn't sound like the Will I know."

Elizabeth shrugged. She wasn't going to admit to the fact that she had rather liked Darcy once upon a time and that his behaviour last night did seem incongruent.  
Jane looked at her phone again and started typing out a message. After a minute she said, "Charles will talk to Will about it."

Elizabeth perked up. This perfect reason had presented itself. "I think I should talk to Darcy."  
Jane let out a chuckle, but quieted when she saw her sister's face. "Do you think that's a good idea?"  
"I'm not going to murder him. But we're going to have to work together right? So we might as well hash this out now. I don't want to ruin anything for you and Charles. Besides, Charles is like… the nicest guy ever and probably wouldn't give him a stern talking to."

Jane tapped a finger against her lips and said, "First off, you'd be surprised. Second, I appreciate you're willing to try to be civil. Just promise you won't murder him?"  
Elizabeth chuckled. "I'll pinkie swear it if you want me to."

* * *

Coming home was always a hassle and the hassle was enlarged by the fact that neither of the sisters had informed their parents. This meant that they would have to take a 45 minute bus ride, because the Bennett House was situated on the wrong side of Meryton. In the summer the bus was better called a mobile oven, because although they were outfitted with AC's, they didn't work very well. When Jane and Elizabeth finally walked through the back gate, they were both covered in sweat and vaguely cranky.

They were surprised to find that neither of their parents were outside. The usual flock of chickens were aimlessly pecking at the ground. The yard was a rather large piece of land divided into three sections. On the right hand corner was the barn and the field with the goats. In the middle were two picnic tables, meant for lounging around. On the left side was their mother's vegetable garden.

Usually, especially in weather like this, both parents would station themselves in the garden. Papa would be reading a book and mama would either be on the phone with her friends or reading a magazine.

"Do you think they're home?" Elizabeth asked.  
Jane looked around. "The backdoor is open."  
Elizabeth chuckled and said, "That's no indication. They forget to close that all the time."

Jane smiled and shrugged. "It's a lot cooler here than in the city, so we might as well hang out for a bit."  
Elizabeth couldn't help but agree. They went inside the house, through the narrow hallway that was filled with shelving units and bottles of soda and immediately made a beeline for the kitchen. Fanny Bennett looked up from her cutting board. Her first expression was that of vague annoyance, but she immediately shoved that aside in favour of the feeling of a pleasant surprise. "Well look who it is!"

She put down the knife, wiped off her hands and kissed her daughters in turn. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"  
Elizabeth and Jane shared a quick glance. "Uh, where's dad?"  
Fanny frowned and said, "In the living room. Lydia just got back from her trip. What's going on?"  
Jane smiled and said, "Only good news, but I want to tell everyone together."  
Fanny's eyes dropped to her cutting board and said, "Okay. Do you girls want anything to drink first? Lizzy, you look like you need coffee."  
Elizabeth smiled at her mother. "Coffee sounds great, but I'll put the pot on for you."  
Fanny smiled back and continued cutting the head of lettuce she had been working on.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, after being greeted happily by Nick Bennett and grouched at by Lydia, who had been ordered to stop the slide show of her trip to Italy, Fanny turned towards Jane and said, "Well my dear, what's the news."  
Jane blushed heavily, to Elizabeth's delight. "Charles and I are engaged."  
Immediately there were loud exclamations of joy and badgering questions of how it happened. With a lot of stopping and starting Jane managed to tell the story. Charles apparently had been planning to ask her a while, but never could figure out how to do it. Finally he had this whole romantic evening planned and a speech prepared, but he plans were thwarted by… himself. He had thought it a good idea to have the ring with him at all time, so when they were doing groceries the night before, he grabbed his wallet and the ring came with it. According to Jane there was a very tense moment, where she thought he might back out, but good old Charles just proposed there on the spot, to the delight of everyone.  
It turned out very favorable too, because the manager gave them their groceries as an engagement present on the house.

"Awww, that's so romantic!" Fanny said, "I mean, it would've been great if his plans had worked out, but this is really the better story."  
Elizabeth shared a look with her father, but didn't dare comment.  
"So can I be your maid of honour?" Lydia asked eagerly. Jane turned to her younger sister with a serene smile, "Lizzy is already going to be the maid of honour, but we really want you as a bridesmaid."  
Lydia grinned, "Good, I'm terrible at organizing things."

Fanny got up, "So are you girls staying for dinner? What am I asking, of course you are!"  
She looked pensively at Nick. "We can't serve just salad and sandwiches now."  
Jane's eyes grew wide, because she saw where this was going. "I really rather would eat at home, mom."  
Fanny frowned and said, "Fine, but I'm throwing you and Charles an engagement party."  
Jane just sighed. This was really the best outcome she could hope for.

* * *

After dinner, Lizzy had offered to do the dishes, which she was now regretting. Her parents' house was built somewhere in the 19th century and an official monument, which meant that the kitchen was outfitted with counters that were meant for people a good head shorter than she was and no way to replace them. Her back was twinging from all the odd bending over she had to do.  
Outside there was talking and laughter. The family had relocated to the yard. The day was too nice to be spent inside.

Jane had offered to dry, but Lizzy had said she was the guest of honour at this gathering and secretly, she really needed a couple of minutes for herself. The hangover, now reduced to vague unwellness because of a lack of sleep, made her snippy and a few minutes alone to recharge couldn't hurt. Except, that her back now added to the vague unwellness.

The kitchen door swung open and Fanny bustled in. She put on the kettle, then looked at the clean dishes and immediately started, drying them and putting them away. When it came to housework Fanny was a machine. Elizabeth tried to help, once the dishes were done, but Fanny waved her away and said, "Sit, sit," so she could nothing but obey.

"So how are you doing? You look a bit peaky."  
Elizabeth shrugged. "Just not feeling great."  
"Hangover?"  
"Mom!"  
Fanny laughed and put the cups in the cabinet. "You're 26. You're allowed to have a hangover."  
Elizabeth buried her hands in her face. "I know, but you're not allowed to ask about it."

"But it's good."  
"Or allowed to rejoice in it."  
Fanny sat down across from her daughter. "I get to do whatever I want. You know I'm always happy when you go do something fun."  
Elizabeth had now rested her weary head on the kitchen table and said with a muffled voice, "I do fun things all the time."  
Fanny stroked her daughter's head. "I know, but it's always a worry of mine that you don't do it enough. Especially now that Jane's getting married. She might not have as much time for you."  
Elizabeth looked up, annoyed, "It's not like it will change anything. Charles and her are practically married already."

Fanny just stared pleasantly at her daughter, until Elizabeth's head sagged back to the table. "Oh."  
"I just worry about your support system." It was the age old discussion. Fanny was always scared her daughters were going to end up a lone. Her fear was especially projected onto Elizabeth, who knew a lot of people, but rarely made any actual friends. Elizabeth insisted that Jane and Lottie were enough. Really befriending other people was just a hassle.

"You should hang out with Charles' friend, Will. He seems very handsome and I've only heard good things."  
Elizabeth sat up straight. "No, I met him yesterday. He was a jerk."  
Fanny frowned when Lizzy told the story. She was momentarily distracted by the kettle clicking off, but as she was pouring the hot water in a pot she said, "Well that just won't do. But promise me you will keep your eyes open."  
Elizabeth promised, but she didn't promise she would actually make a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
